


First/Last: /

by Agent_Talis



Series: First/Last [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Agent_Talis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A firefight. Vengeance. Balanced chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First/Last: /

I don’t want to leave you, but I have to. Can’t sit still in a firefight, you know that.

It doesn’t make it hurt less.

I’m weaving through the battlefield and trying not to think. My vengeance is bloody.

Trying not to think how much pain you must be in.

Trying not to think that you might be dying.

Trying not to think that I waited too long.

I kissed you. It was now or never. Do or die. I don’t want you to die, sunshine.

Keep fighting, Ray. The scales could tip either way now…

Not a last kiss…


End file.
